SoulFyre of a Shinobi
by TheCrimsonMagi
Summary: This is my very first FanFiction. Lost in a world that he knows nothing about, Naruto must find a way to survive in a world where anything and everything is possible. NaruXHarem I will try to add Hinata. Lemons will come later...I hope. Anyway please R&R.


SoulFyre of a Shinobi

By TheCrimsonMagi

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyubbi**/Kyrentsu"

"Jutsu/Spells"

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Dust. Heavy, cloying, made it hard to breathe. The shadowy form of a man could be heard from inside the cloud, coughing and wheezing. As the dust cleared a mass of spiky blond hair could be seen and then a burst of orange and black. The man straightened and took a long look around _'Where the hell am I? Dad's Jutsu must have screwed up. I wonder why...'_ He thought to himself as his mind drifted to the moment before the explosion.

-Flashback-

He had been dying to try it at least once since the fox had mentioned it to him in his dreams a week ago but hadn't had the time. Supposedly, it was a jutsu that could take someone from one end of the Elemental Nations to the other in a matter of hours and the only person who had been able to use it had been his father. As he neared his teams favorite training grounds he took a look around, much like he was doing now in the present, and saw no one, so he sat down and began to meditate. As he felt his spirit leave his body and enter his mind he felt a slight chill run down his spine as he entered his Mindscape. Without a second thought he ran along the dimly lit corridors to find the giant cage that the fox was stuck in. As he neared the bars a very large set of canine fangs seemed to grin at him from the dark depths of the cage. A deep, dark voice that seemed to ooze pure power sounded from the creature behind the bars. **"Pretty impatient aren't you, kit? Ah, whatever. So you're here to learn that useless trick your dad left behind. I'll teach you the Hiraishin but you have to give me something in return."**

The blond man crossed his arms and thought hard about it. "Just what would you want from me?"

Two immense red eyes opened and looked down at the man. After a few seconds of heavy silence the voice said, **"What I really want is for you to let me out, but we both know that you can't so for now I will settle with you making this less of a sewer and more of a home for me. Might as well have that if I am stuck here inside you."**

The man was confused but willing to listen, "And how do you expect me to do that? I can't just wave my hand and make say, an apple, appear.." He waved his hand for emphasis but then to his shock a large juicy red apple came into being right in his hand. "How the-

The voice cut him off **"It's because this is YOUR mind you retard of a ninja. You can control everything in here; within reason of course."**

The man sat down for a second, not really caring that his clothes got wet from the water around him. _'So anything I want to change I can just think it and then it appears huh? Well no time like the present.' _He stood back up and his clothes were perfectly dry. He went to take a step toward the cage but stopped as he looked at the creature with no small amount of worry "You aren't gonna bite me in half or something right?"

A loud growling chuckle could be heard as the creature seemed to move back a bit, **"Just come in here and fix this thrice damned cage up already!"** The voice said growing impatient with the young fool's slow actions. The man shook himself and, with a deep sigh, strode forward and into the cage. He stood still for a minute before taking a look around and then began to focus on each area of the cage in turn.

First he changed the floor into a barren volcanic canyon. Satisfied that it would stay like that he moved on to the walls and made them dissolve into a wide open mountain range with a very large volcano that seemed to bleed lava out of caves along it's stony face.

Finally, he morphed the ceiling so that two shining suns beamed down on them both. One shone a deep crimson while the other gave off a glimmering violet glow. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself the young man turned to see the creature and almost fell over in shock. There in front of him was a nude woman who could not of been much older than he was. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back and was the same color as the sun that now lit up the 'sky'. What he noticed most was her generous curves, aside from her trim but strong legs, were her large DD-cup breasts. Her eyes bored into his soul and he could not look her in the face as he said, "Um, are you really Kyubbi? I thought you would be much more...you know-"

Kyuubi grinned mischievously, her tails swaying behind her "You mean more evil or demonic and not so damn sexy am I right?" Her grin grew even more at seeing his blush deepen. "Heh. For thousands of years I had to hide from you humans in that useless form but now I can really stretch my tails. Oh and for now call me Kyrentsu." Her voice was like exotic music that stirred his blood. He felt very drawn to her but shrugged it off for now.

The man turned his crystal blue eyes on her and said, "So can I learn that jutsu now Kyub-er, Kyrentsu-san?" He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Being this close to a nude beautiful woman, even a demoness such as her, would make any guy nervous.

"Very well, but I am warning you Naruto; use this the wrong way and it could have dire consequences. For the both of us." She locked eyes with the blond shinobi and got a solemn nod from her container. "Okay, here is how you do it..."

-End Flashback-

Naruto shook his head to dislodge a few pebbles from his hair before sitting down against a nearby tree but as soon as he did the tree seemed to shove him away. As he quickly stood and whirled in place with a kunai in hand looking for danger he saw a woman come out of the tree. She had deep brown skin that looked like the bark of the tree behind her. Her gown was made of soft leaves sewn together and he could barely make out a pair of ample breasts under it. Her hair seemed to be a patch of light green fronds. He nearly dropped his kunai on his foot but was able to regain enough of his senses to listen to the woman.

"Who are you and why have you disturbed us?" She watched his kunai carefully; being a Dryad she did not trust sharp objects.

Naruto tried to say something, but after a few failed attempts finally was able to say, "What are you, some kind of forest spirit?"

The Dryad just looked at him and then tilted her head a bit, "I am a Dryad." She said simply, as if that summed it all up. From the extremely confused look on his face it didn't

"What the heck is a Dryad? And where am I?" It was then that the dryad seemed to relax a bit. _'So he is that new soul that Lord Moncris spoke of earlier. I wondered what he meant.'_ She thought to herself. She reached out a hand to the young man. "Here, come with me and I will take you to someone who can help you."

Naruto wasn't to sure if he could trust her, but he figured it was better than being stuck out here in the woods. He reached out to grasp her hand, but she pulled hers back a bit "Could you please put that blade away first? I get nervous around sharp things..." He nodded and put it back in his belt pouch. When he reached forward again she slid her hand into his and suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light.

A/N: I am a new author on here and wanted try something out. Tell me what you all think in the reviews or send me a PM. I look forward to hearing from all of you; yes, even the flamers. I can take honesty even if it hurts. If you must put me down for how I write or a part of my story you didn't like then please try to be constructive about. I can put up with flaming but I do not really like it. Thanks to everyone and I hope you continue to read my story.


End file.
